Ajedrez
by Litaaa
Summary: BBRae ;—En serio te detesto.—En realidad no me odias Rae, solo estás molestas contigo misma por siempre subestimarme.—Lo miró enojada y rechinó los dientes de rabia, aunque lo detestara admitir, el chico verde tenía razón. Maldita costumbre de nunca tomarlo en serio.


Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, sino a **DC Comics**.

 **Advertencia:** **E** xplicit **L** emmon / **S** exo.  
 **Pairing:** **B** B **R** ae / Muuy leves insinuaciones de **A** qua **R** ae y **B** B **T** RR {Necesitaba ex's ¿Ok? (?)}  
 **Nota:** Bueno, salgo el 15 de Enero de la Universidad y son tan pocas las pruebas que he tenido que me ha dado tiempo de terminar este proyecto que tenía inconcluso de Octubre ¡OCTUBRE DEL AÑO PASADO POR JEBÚS! «/3! Pero lo bueno es que lo terminé y estoy muy feliz del resultado final :)

Debo confesar que adoré /ADORÉ/ Escribir Lemmon de mi hermoso BBRae, han pasado muchos años que no escribía Lemmon y perdí un poco la práctica, reconozco que estoy media oxidada pero esta historia la hice con mucho amorsh. **En ella hay sangre, sudor y lagrimas (?).**  
A mi parecer creo que aun me cuesta dominar las personalidades de Chico Bestia y Raven (Más de Rae «/3) Pero hago lo que puedo :'D.

Quise meter amor, diversión, humor, situaciones de la vida real, unos ex's por ahí y harto BBRae «3

Ahora sin mas palabras ¡EL FIC! *Aplausos de Fondo (?)*

.

.

.

* * *

—Te odio tanto.

—Eso lo dices ahora porque estás molesta Rae-Rae. —Menciono riendo entre dientes disfrutando del espectáculo. La observó otra vez de pies a cabeza y sonrió juguetonamente.

Se inclinó con levedad de la cama y con delicadeza pasó su verde mano por su pierna derecha, sintiendo lo aterciopelada que era su pálida piel y disfrutando tanto de las sensaciones que captaban sus palmas, como del fruncido ceño de la empática.

—En serio te detesto.

—En realidad no me odias Rae, solo estás molestas contigo misma por siempre subestimarme.

Lo miró enojada y rechinó los dientes de rabia, por lo cínico que sonaba su voz, por esa tonta mirada llena de burla y lujuria, porque… Porque aunque lo detestara admitir, el chico verde tenía razón.  
Maldita costumbre de nunca tomarlo en serio.

La situación era la siguiente:

Ambos en la habitación de Raven.  
Chico Bestia recostado cómodamente en **SU** cama.  
Ella atendiéndolo mientas vestía un lindo y provocador vestido de Maid.

Si, ella vestía como una sirvienta prostituta (Según ella).

Se preguntarán ¿Cómo llegaron a esta bizarra situación?  
Pues, es bastante divertido de relatar.

* * *

—Cy, viejo ¿Vas a jugar al maldito juego conmigo sí o no? —La voz de Chico Bestia resonó por décima vez en la sala común de la torre, bastante exasperado.

—Te dije que esperaras Bestita, gano esta partida y enseguida volaré tu trasero ¡Este chico esta de suerte!

—No me parece apropiado cantar victoria antes de tiempo Cy. —Pese a la monotonía de su voz, quienes conocieran a Raven podrían distinguir la burla y el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

El titán metálico solo frunció con levedad el ceño y movió ágilmente la figura del alfil. —¡Booyah! ¿Cómo saldrás de esta Rae?

Cyborg y Rachel de vez en cuando compartían un momento para jugar ajedrez, era una tradición entre ellos desde que eran adolescentes. Ahora a sus 21 años seguían manteniendo esa costumbre.

Siempre comenzaba de manera amistosa y divertida para cuando iban en la tercera partida la situación tomaba otro rumbo. Cyborg con su siempre latente espíritu competitivo y Raven no permitiría que le ganase en el juego que se desempeña con honores. Era la guerra del ajedrez.

Chico Bestia seguía pensando lo mismo pasaran los años que pasaran; Era una pérdida de tiempo en un juego terriblemente aburrido.

Raven por su parte, medito un momento sin quitar la vista del tablero bicolor, analizando bien su siguiente movimiento e ignorando olímpicamente al mutante verde y sus quejidos. Después de unos largos segundos sonrió con soberbia.

Cyborg se espantó un poco.

Con elegancia tomó a su Reina y la colocó estratégicamente sobre el tablero, en la que cualquier movimiento del moreno sería una victoria inminente para la hechicera.

—Jaque Mate.

El hombre metálico se empezó a quejar. —¡OH VAMOS! ¿CÓMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE?

—¿Ahora si juegas el estúpido videojuego?

—Bestita ahora no. Rae, quiero la revancha. El ganador será nombrado Rey...

—Reina. —Corrigió la pelivioleta interrumpiendo a su compañero.

—Rey o Reina del Ajedrez ¿Qué te parece?

Ella no dijo nada, solo asintió y sonrió con superioridad. Con sus poderes armó nuevamente el tablero con cada ficha donde corresponde. Ella sería los negros. Eran su cábala.

—Cyborg, sabes que no vas a ganar ¿Por qué no mejor pierdes el tiempo conmigo y el maldito juego nuevo que conseguí para ti? —La irritabilidad de Garfield ahora era gigantesca.

Pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención, ya había comenzado la gran batalla final. Después de 20 minutos jugando, Cyborg nuevamente se encontraba acorralado por su hermanita pequeña y esto lo tenía completamente angustiado.

¡No pretendía perder otra vez contra ella! Meditada y re-meditada sus movimientos, tratando de armas una estrategia que le diera la victoria. El mutante verde cansado de esperar y jugar solo, puso el maldito juego en pausa y fue a ver a sus compañeros. Se puso al lado del Titán de metal y solo observó en silencio. El moreno por su parte estaba entrando en desesperación y la chica podía sentir su frustración, sonriendo con cierta altanería.  
No le gustaba presumir, pero ella era la Reina indiscutible del ajedrez.

… Oh al menos eso pensaba ella.

Chico Bestia hastiado, tomó la Reina Blanca de Cyborg y con destreza comió a la Reina de Rachel y además acorralo al Rey.

—Listo, Jaque Mate ¿Ahora si podemos ir a jugar videojuegos y no estos juegos aburridos?

Pero ninguno de los dos respondió a la pregunta del chico verde.  
No podían articular ninguna palabra debido al impacto que les produjo la situación y lo que acababan de observar, los dejo completamente perplejos.

¿Acaso Chico Bestia…?

—Cy ¿Vas a jugar o no?

Raven fue quien rompió el incomodo silencio. —¿Cómo?

—¿Cómo qué? —Inquirió desconcertado el chico verde.

—¿Cómo ganaste?

—Rae, Cyborg estaba tan estresado por ganar que no vio el movimiento obvio.

Algo dolió dentro del pecho de la empática ¿Movimiento obvio? Ni siquiera ella lo vio. Le dolió justo en el ego.

—No sabía que supieras jugar Bestita. —La voz de Cy poco a poco volvía a la normalidad. En serio que quedo sorprendido.

—Mento me obligaba a jugar para "estimular la mente" —Mencionó haciendo las comillas con sus manos. —Sinceramente es el juego más aburrido que he jugado en mi vida, pero Mento era capaz de tenerme todo el día sentado hasta que jugara. Así que tuve que aprender rápido. —Se encogió de hombros como si nada, rascando su nuca con aburrimiento. —La verdad lo encuentro un juego tonto y aburrido de lo fácil que es.

Listo, ego totalmente destrozado de Raven ¿Tonto y aburrido porque es muy fácil para él?

—Chico Bestia, exijo una partida contigo. —Su voz resonó molesta en toda la sala común, pero el mutante ni siquiera se inmuto.

—No, el juego me aburre. —Rasco su oreja con desinterés y volvió la vista a su mejor amigo. —Viejo ¿Vas a jugar conmigo?

—Ya rugiste Bestita.

La chica quedo molesta levitando mientras los otros caminaban al sofá a jugar al tonto videojuego. Algo en su dañado ego no le podía permitir perder contra Chico Bestia, contra Cyborg quizás pero con él no. Tomó el tablero con sus poderes y se retiró enfadada, mientras algunas cosas levitaban envueltas en magia negra, hasta que la chica desapareció tras la puerta.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente del ajedrez.

Robín y Starfire habían pedido dos días libres para ir a unas improvisadas y pequeñas vacaciones a esquiar, a la pelirroja se le metió la idea y no hubo quien la pare. Cyborg en cambio estaba con los Titanes del Este reparando su sistema de seguridad, tal parecía Aqualand había hecho un corto circuito. Así que solo estaban Chico Bestia y Raven en la torre.  
En este momento nuevamente estaban en la sala común.

Oportunidad perfecta.

—Raee~ ¡Estoy aburrido!

Ella fingió seguir su lectura, ignorando a su compañero verde. —No es mi problema.

Un puchero salió de los labios del chico, mirándole con ojitos suplicantes. —Rae-Rae, hagamos algo por favor, moriré de aburrimiento si no juegas algo conmigo.

Bajó su libro y lo observó alzando una ceja con desdén, aunque por dentro le dieron ganas de mimar su cabello como al de un gatito. Maldito puchero.

—Jugaremos lo que yo quiera jugar… Y no me digas Rae-Rae.

En ese momento los ojos de Chico Bestia se iluminaron como dos brillantes estrellas color jade ¡Ella accedió a jugar con él! ¡Oh pero que día tan genial!  
Animado saltó ágilmente al sofá y comenzó a desarmar todas las caratulas de sus juegos de vídeos.

—Este es muy genial, mucha acción y peleas ¡Oh quizás este! Es de terror, seguro te gustará ¡No, no! ¡ESTE! ACCIÓN, AVENTURA, TERROR, PELEAS Y TODO EN UN SOLO VIDEOJUEGO ¿Qué dices Rae?

Ella solo enarcó una delgada ceja. —¿Hablas en serio? —Dijo con su mejor cara de "¿Me estas jodiendo, verdad?"

—¿No quieres jugar esto?

Negó.

—¿Entonces qué propones?

Abrió un portal y envuelto en la magia negra, salió el tablero de ajedrez.

Al ver el juego Chico Bestia perdió todo su entusiasmo en un pestañeo. —Olvídalo, prefiero morir.

—Pensé que querías jugar.

—Eso no es jugar.

—¿Que es entonces Garfield?

Él frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. —Perder el tiempo.

Raven trato de no exasperarse y tratar de lucir tan desinteresada como siempre. No quería mostrar que en realidad estaba ansiosa por jugar con él, por ver sus habilidades y además para reparar su dañado ego después de la derrota de la otra vez. No iba a quedarse así, debía planear algo para motivarlo a jugar.

Chico Bestia sin nada más que hacer, se puso de pie para ir a su habitación. Quizás ahí encuentre algo en que matar el tiempo.

¡No dejes que se vaya!

—¿Y si apostamos?

En el acto el mutante detuvo su caminar y volteo sonriente, con una ceja alzada. Muy bien, estaba interesado. Con la mirada le indicó que continuara hablando, ya tenía su completa atención.

—El que pierda hará todo lo que el otro quiera por una semana.

—¿Todo lo que quiera?

A la chica le recorrió una corriente eléctrica por la espalda mientras se sonrojaba un poco por esa penetrante y lujuriosa mirada. No necesitaba ser una empática para adivinar los pensamientos de Chico Bestia.  
Maldito degenerado.

—Sí ¿Qué dices?

Se encogió de hombros. —Muy bien, juguemos.

Por fuera Raven seguía igual de inexpresiva mientras con sus poderes armaba el tablero y posicionaba las fichas en su lugar, pero por dentro las ansias se la comían viva. En su mente, _Conocimiento_ y _Competitividad_ sonreían desafiantes, ni siquiera sabían si Chico Bestia era realmente bueno o solo fue un golpe de suerte, pero un nuevo contrincante siempre era bien recibido por ellas. Más aún si podían patearle el culo.

Ya todo listo, el muchacho se posicionó en el lado de los negros logrando que Raven a regañadientes flotara en el lado de las fichas blancas.

—Las damas primero. —Mencionó con burla el mutante.

Ella solo le miró seriamente y movió sus piezas.

* * *

30 minutos después y Raven no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

En su cabeza, _Competitividad_ rompía todo lo que veía a su paso junto con _Ira_ (Esta última se coló, le gustaba romper cosas ¿Ya?) Y _Conocimiento_ seguía reclamando en voz alta, repasando todas las estrategias del juego una y otra vez, mientras _Frustración_ gritaba molesta.

—Jaque Mate mi querida Rae-Rae.

—No puede ser.

Él solo bufó divertido. —¿Qué no puede ser? ¿Qué la invencible Raven haya perdido? ¿Oh que hayas perdido contra mí?

—Ambas. Mas la última.

Chico Bestia frunció el ceño molesto. —¿Ves lo que pasa cuando me subestimas muñeca?

—No me digas así.

—Te digo como quiero. Todo lo que el otro quiera por una semana ¿Recuerdas nena?

Raven solo apretó con furia la mandíbula. Ganas de golpearlo y lanzarlo al mar no le faltaban, pero si había algo que odiara más que perder, era no cumplir con su palabra.  
Era una mitad-demonio que siempre cumplía sus apuestas.

* * *

Y ya llevaban dos días así.  
Él le obligó a ponerse ese tonto vestido de sirvienta prostituta, decirle Señor Logan y además también debía aguantarlo dormir en su habitación ¡Con ella! ¡Ambos en la misma cama abrazados por Azar! (En realidad él la abrazaba entre sueños, pero el punto es que era terrible.)

Debía agradecer que Cyborg extendiera su estadía con los Titanes del Este por unos días más y que StarFire y Robín se quedaran atrapados en una ventisca de nieve.

Con la Torre para ellos dos solos, Raven se tragó su orgullo y solo obedecía sumisamente.

—En serio te odio Chico Bestia. —Gruñó mientras le servía un vaso de leche de soja.

—¡Hey! —Reprochó con una sonrisita divertida.— ¿Cómo es la manera correcta?

Nuevamente gruñó, encolerizada. —Realmente lo odio, Señor Logan.

—Tu elegancia te hace lucir tan sensual mi querida Rae.

Era en esos momentos en los que odiaba y se avergonzaba de sus palabras ¿Podía ser eso posible? Una parte de ella quería arrancarle la cabeza y usarla como una piñata, sobre todo _Conocimiento_ que aun seguía frustrada por perder. Pero había otra, una muy escondida que pese a todo, disfrutaba de esta bizarra situación (¿ _Pasión_ quizás?).

No iba a negarlo con falsa modestia, el vestido se le veía fantástico y endemoniadamente sexy como le gustaba decirlo a Chico Bestia. Y ahora que su lenguaje se había modificado a uno más educado y servicial, le daba cierto aire seductor y coqueto, con o sin querer.

Maldito mutante verde, le hace pensar estupideces y deja su mente y emociones hechas un lío.

Suspiró frustrada mientras dejaba la bandeja en uno de sus muebles cercanos. Cuando estaba dispuesta a irse, el invasor que estaba recostado en su cama golpeteo juguetón el colchón. La llamó con la mirada, divertido.  
Nuevamente a tragarse el orgullo.

Caminó sin ánimos y se sentó en su cama. Observo como Chico Bestia se recostaba en su regazo y le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa amistosa.

—Ya no lo hagas Rae, creo que ya tuve suficiente diversión.

Esperen ¿Qué?

Busco en la mirada del chico verde burla o mentira, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarlo. Su suave mirada junto a esa sonrisa compasiva le revelaron que no le tomaba el pelo. Ella era libre.

—¿Te ha bajado el remordimiento y la culpa? —Pesé a que por fin se apiadaba de ella, escupió esas palabras con desdén y molestia.

Como si nada él negó con tranquilidad. —No. Pero tampoco puedo tentar tanto a tu paciencia.

Eso suena bastante lógico.

Chico Bestia suspiró cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de este ultimo momento ya que lo más probable es que Raven lo lance por la ventana ahora que puede. Ella por extraño que parezca, no hizo nada de lo que él tenía pensado. De hecho se veía tranquila ya que por fin era libre o quizás era porque ya no tendría que hacer cosas humillantes, quizás ambas razones.

—Siempre quise verte con ese vestido Raven. —Confesó de la nada el mutante.

Un fuerte carmín se apoderó de las mejillas de la chica, para su suerte el muchacho recargado en su regazo aun mantenía la vista cerrada.

—¿Por qué me querías ver en este estúpido vestido? —Preguntó con voz monótona. Ya no se oía tan enfadada como recién.

Él rió despacito, sin abrir sus ojos. —Es la primera vez que logras que me guste el ajedrez.

—No has respondido mi pregunta Chico Bestia.

En un acto totalmente espontaneo e inconsciente de parte de ella, su mano derecha se posicionó en los sedosos y coloridos cabellos de Garfield, haciendo un suave masaje en su cuero cabelludo como cuando se transformaba en gato. Le gustaba cuando él estaba así de tranquilo y calmado, podían mantener una conversación sin mayores problemas. Él por su parte, comenzó a ronronear del disfrute por el mimo.

—Raven eres increíblemente sexy ¿En serio me preguntas por qué te hice poner ese vestido?

Nuevamente ella se sonrojo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —En realidad ya sabía que era lo que quería decir, pero necesitaba las palabras claras.

—Era mi fantasía. —Soltó despreocupadamente el chico verde.

—¿Tus fantasías implican un vestido de sirvienta prostituta?

—Mis fantasías te implican a ti Raven.

Frenó sus caricias en el cabello ajeno y por un segundo, el aire quedo atrapado en sus pulmones de la sorpresa. No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba ¿Acaso él…?

—Eres una empática por todos los cielos. Creo que ya deberías saber incluso antes que yo, lo que siento por ti.

Por fin se dignaba a mirarla después de tan extraña declaración aunque para sorpresa de la hechicera, Chico Bestia ni siquiera se veía nervioso o alterado. Tal parecía que los mimos a su cabello lo habían relajado a tal punto, que inclusive declarándose no se alteraría.

Todo lo contrario a la pobre mitad demonio. Maldecía no tener su capa para cubrir su rostro, se sentía expuesta y vulnerada por las palabras del mutante en su regazo, era un sentimiento que molestaba y agradaba a la chica al mismo tiempo.  
Malditos sentimientos encontrados.

Se volvió a acomodar en su regazo sacando de su ensoñación a Raven, que bajó la vista y chocó inmediatamente con la esmeralda de Chico Bestia. Se vieron en completo silencio aunque no era incomodo. Estaban tomándose su tiempo en descubrir el rostro ajeno, notar ciertos rasgos y facciones que otros no pudiesen ver. Fue él quien le dedico una sonrisa y subió su mano para acariciar con cariño su suave mejilla.

—Rae…

—¿Hmm?

Pasó su pulgar por los carnosos labios de esa chica hermosa y tragó pesado. La fachada de calma se esfumo en el acto, ahora estaba muriendo de los nervios por lo que quería preguntar.

—¿Te puedo besar?

Abrió los ojos como platos mientras sus mejillas se adornaban con un hermoso sonrojo, Garfield quedo fascinado con esa expresión y rápidamente se sentó frente a la chica, acercándose peligrosamente sin romper el contacto visual.  
Raven ni siquiera le había respondido la pregunta, pero sus nervios ni siquiera le permitían esperarla. Además estaba completamente seguro que ella no le respondería, aunque su lenguaje corporal lo aprobaba.

Con cuidado su derecha volvió a caer con cariño sobre su mejilla, disfrutando su piel de porcelana; Mimó suavemente mientras dejaba un mechón de ese sedoso cabello tras su oreja, la que de paso también aprovechó de acariciar. Ella estaba disfrutando mucho de estas pequeñas atenciones y solo liberó un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción, pues nadie nunca había tenido todos esos cuidados con ella.  
Inclusive había olvidado que aun llevaba puesto ese maldito vestido. A estas alturas ya le daba igual.

Sin más preámbulos él se acercó con cautela y ya a milímetros de sus labios, se dejo seducir por su aliento chocando contra el suyo, mientras se perdía en esa mirada amatista. Unió sus labios con cierta timidez pues aunque ya tenían 21 años, nunca llegaron a imaginar que ellos dos estarían en una situación como esa. "Esto" era un terreno inexplorable para ambos, sobre todo juntos.

Movió su boca con lentitud esperando la aprobación o el rechazo.  
Ella con nervios le correspondió.  
Fue esta acción la que gatilló las siguientes situaciones.

Su izquierda se afirmó de su estrecha cintura, mientras su pulgar subía y bajaba por su espalda. Chupó su labio inferior y le dio una juguetona mordidita, pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en su cavidad bucal. Ella acepto enseguida. Dejó que su lengua danzara con la de la chica en un húmedo baile disfrutando de su sabor afrodisiaco, mientras acoplaba sus labios a los contrarios en movimientos pausados. No había apuro y los dos querían descubrir hasta el último rincón de sus bocas.  
Ella sabía a té de limón.

Chico Bestia exigía más de ella, más de su piel, más de esa exquisita boca, más de ese aroma a lavanda que emanaba su piel, más. Necesitaba empujarla hasta donde era capaz de llegar con él, por lo que su brazo izquierdo bajo de su cintura hasta su pierna izquierda, acariciando sus muslos con parsimonia. Rachel ya a gusto con las caricias de su compañero verde, rodeo su cuello para acercarlo aun mas recostándose en la cama sin romper ese fantástico beso compartido, sin importarle el peso de su amante.

Ya encima de ella sus manos delinearon su estilizada y curvilínea figura, riendo para sí pues su fantasía mas bizarra se estaba cumpliendo. Besaba a Raven de una manera apasionada y amorosa, mientras ella llevaba ese vestido y sus manos acariciaban y manoseaban esas piernas de infarto, las cuales hace tantos años quiso tocar.

Sin percatarse, acomodó su pierna entre las de ella, logrando que su rodilla rozase su intimidad. Ella sin poder evitarlo rompió el beso y se estremeció, mientras liberaba un suave jadeo de placer.

Se volvieron a mirar, solo que esta vez avergonzados.

Raven se sentía fatal de haber mostrado esa reacción a Chico Bestia, mientras que él no podía salir de su asombro. Ese jadeo había encendido tantos sentidos en él, mordió su labio inferior tratando de no perder el control de sus instintos. Si lo hacía era capaz de hacer suya a esa mujer una y otra vez. Lo haría, **obviamente** , pero necesitaba ir con calma y tener el consentimiento de la hechicera.

Volvió a presionar su rodilla en la femineidad de Rae tomándola por sorpresa, logrando que esta vez fuese un pequeño gemido el que saliera de sus labios. Las orejas del mutante verde temblaron levemente por ese delicioso sonido, quería más.  
A este paso él ya era un adicto a todo lo que Raven refería.

Se agachó a la altura de su oreja y susurró con la voz grave, excitada: —Gime más fuerte nena.

Justo en ese momento, lamió su lóbulo con lujuria y frotó con insistencia su rodilla en la entrada de la empática que totalmente maravillada por sus acciones y su voz sensual, no hizo otra cosa que complacerlo ¿Era una Maid no? Debía darle en el gusto.  
Busco su boca nuevamente, esta vez devorándolo con pasión y lujuria, sus manos se enredaban en sus cabellos gimiendo con más fuerza sobre su boca por ese delicioso frotamiento en su vagina.

Sus manos comenzaron a frotar y apretar sus senos arrancando gemidos mucho más fuertes de su chica, mientras comenzaba a dejar una hilera de besos desde su boca, pasando por su mentón hasta instalarse en su cuello, saboreando su tersa piel.

—G-Gar… —Suspiro su nombre mientras jalaba despacio su cabello debido a la excitación.

De un jalón él se sentó en la cama mientras dejaba a Raven descansando en su regazo sin despegarse de su cuello. Con lentitud comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido de sirvienta y cuando llegó al final, bajó la prenda para dejar expuestos sus hombros, los cuales besó repetidas veces.

—Rae… —Su aliento caliente chocó contra su piel, produciendo un exquisito escalofrió en la empática. —Nena ¿Seguimos?

Detuvo todo manoseo y besuqueos de pronto, mientras buscaba la amatista mirada de la chica en su regazo. Ella por su parte, trataba de regularizar su respiración mientras gruñía en voz baja por la frustración de detenerse en la mejor parte.

—¿No crees que preguntar eso a estas alturas es algo imbécil? —Está bien, no podía ocultar tan bien su frustración como ella pensaba.

Chico Bestia rió por lo bajó y la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola más hacía él. —Tengo que estar seguro nena, contigo nunca se sabe.

Antes de que ella se molestara, dejó un cariñoso besito en sus labios.

Sonrió con levedad y se agachó un poco para descansar su frente en la del mutante verde. —Eres un tonto Gar.

—Lo sé, pero no has respondido mi pregunta.

Se perdió en su hermosas esmeraldas y solo respiro profundamente. —Si quiero seguir.

—¿Te gusta como lo estoy haciendo? —Preguntó con picardía, mientras sus escurridizas manos comenzaban a colarse bajo su provocador vestido de Maid.

Quería responderle mordaz y bajarle ese elevado ego tan molesto de él ¿Pero a quien engaña? Le estaba fascinando todas las caricias y besos de su amante verde, disfrutando de cómo la trataba, como si ella fuese delicada y única, frágil. Le hacía sentir hermosa y deseada.

Así que prefiriendo ahorrarse las palabras, sus piernas terminaron enredadas en la cintura del mutante mientras dejaba un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

Chico Bestia sonrió con suficiencia y volvió a atrapar sus labios en un beso abrasador y apasionado, bajando aun más el vestido. Necesitaba asegurarse que la distancia de entre ellos no existiera, por lo que la abrazó más demandantemente.

A estas alturas el vestido ya estaba al nivel de su cintura, dejando expuesto ese hermoso y provocador sostén negro de encaje. Oh Dios, ella era tan malditamente sexy.

—Adoro tu ropa interior Rae.

Ella sonrió divertida y se acercó a sus puntiagudas orejas para susurrar sensualmente: —Se ve mejor en el suelo Señor Logan. —Y mordió despacito su lóbulo.

¡Mierda!  
Chico Bestia gruño de placer respirando agitadamente. Era impresionante la habilidad de Raven para calentarlo tan rápidamente, inclusive su erección creció solo por esas palabras.

La besó con desbordante pasión mientras terminaba de quitar ese estorboso vestido, dejando una vista panorámica de ese escultural cuerpo que era solo de él ¡Rayos! Era tan preciosa que se cuestionaba si realmente merecía "todo" eso.  
Mordió su labio inferior con insistencia y Raven pudo notar esto, además que escuchó los pensamientos que atacaban la mente de Chico Bestia, lo que le provocó una pequeña sonrisa.

Con un rápido movimiento, la chica invirtió los papeles quedando ella arriba quien se sentó en su pelvis, cosa que pillo por sorpresa al metamorfo pero no es como si esto le molestara. Rachel primero desabrochó su sostén dejando expuestos sus bellos pechos y enseguida, con una lentitud deliciosa y tortuosa comenzó a quitarle la camisa bajo la atenta mirada de Garfield, quien no cabía en su asombro pues no todos los días tienes a Raven encima de ti semi-desnuda quitándote la ropa.

Se agachó un poco para besar sus pectorales bien definidos, gustándole esta faceta suya tan desinhibida, al menos con Chico Bestia. Sus manos disfrutaron apreciar sus músculos más tonificados y endurecidos mordiendo su labio inferior por toda la lujuria que la atacaba en ese momento. Imagino tantas poses sexuales con Garfield, él poseyéndola, haciéndola gemir del placer, tantas cosas que elevaron su pulso como un loco y él pudo notar esto, sonriendo como todo un galán.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves nena?

Raven sonrió lasciva. — ¿Qué pasa si digo que sí?

— Nada, todo esto es tuyo Rae, haz lo que quieras. —Le guiñó coqueto mientras sonreía arrogante.

Pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció en el acto siendo reemplazada por una mueca de exquisito placer, pues la hechicera movió sus caderas logrando que su intimidad se frotara deliciosamente sobre su miembro oculto bajo el bóxer. Raven ya estaba muy mojada y el pene de Garfield no podía estar más erecto y duro. Pero seguirían un poco más con el juego previo.

Cuando Rachel empezó a quitar el bóxer de su compañero este volvió a invertir los papeles, sonriendo altanero cuando volvió a estar arriba.

—Tranquila nena, aun quiero hacer más cosas.

Sus manos se posaron en sus redondeados pechos y los masajeo, lamió y besó como quiso, arrancando varios gemidos de la pelivioleta. Jugó con sus grisáceos pezones hasta ponerlos duros, apretándolos y jalándolos un poco con los dedos, deleitándose con la sinfonía de gemidos y jadeos que ella le brindaba. Después de un rato divirtiéndose con los blancos pechos de la hechicera bajó lentamente por su plano vientre, en donde tomó sus caderas con algo de fuerza para elevarla y así volviese a frotarse contra su erecto miembro.  
Ambos volvieron a gemir fuertemente, pero él aun no quería penetrarla.

Ya en la entrada de su intimidad le quito rápidamente las bragas, logrando que chillara despacio. Esta vez, Raven puso algo de resistencia a abrirse de piernas.

—Vamos mi querida Rae-Rae… —Dijo Gar mientras besaba sobre su zona V logrando pequeños espasmos de placer en la empática. —Se que tu también quieres.

No pudo negarse a esa voz infernalmente sensual y grave por lo que lentamente cedió y abrió sus piernas.

Él se instaló entre los muslos de su chica y sonrió al ver lo mojada que estaba y lo hinchado que estaba su clítoris, disfrutó saber que era él quien la tenía así, totalmente excitada.

Sin hacerse esperar atrapó ese jugoso botón de carne en sus labios y lo chupeteo con avidez, obteniendo un gran estremecimiento junto a un grito de placer. Lamió y succiono su clítoris con deseo observando como Raven gemía descontrolada por el placer que recorría su cuerpo, chillando su nombre y retorciéndose por el disfrute y la lujuria del momento, apretaba la almohada con la derecha y con la izquierda jugaba con sus propios pechos.

Aun devorando su coño con deseo fue que introdujo sus dedos en su vagina haciendo que esta vez Raven arqueara su espalda y gimiese aun más fuerte que la vez anterior. Garfield no daba crédito ¿Quién diría que él está haciendo que la seria Raven se retuerza del placer? El chico merecía una medalla.

Continuó por un buen rato dándole el mejor sexo oral de su vida mientras Rachel jugaba con el cabello del mutante y lo atraía aun mas hacía su núcleo para que siguiese brindándole tan deleitable placer. Él gozaba saboreando su delicioso néctar y embriagándose con su aroma y sus excitantes gemidos, hasta que pudo intuir que ella ya estaba alcanzando su límite.

La empática ya no podía más, tanta delicia la tenía al borde de la locura hasta que sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal mientras chispas de placer recorrían todo su cuerpo tensado. Sus piernas se arquearon al igual que su espalda y un sonoro gemido escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta.  
Un delicioso orgasmo atravesaba su cuerpo.

Chico Bestia vio como el cuerpo de su chica caía rendido a la cama con la respiración agitada y cubierta en sudor, mientras aun tenía pequeños espasmos provocado por tanto placer.

—¡O-Oh por Azar! —Menciono apenas tratando de recuperar el aliento, sintiendo su cuerpo flojo, sin huesos.

El mutante rió entre dientes divertido, mientras se relamía los labios y saboreaba sus empapados dedos. Enseguida, otra vez se acomodó encima de ella pero recargando su peso en sus codos. Bajó su cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron su oreja.

—No te relajes tanto nena, aun no hemos terminado. La noche es muy larga.

Ante esta declaración y pese a estar cansada, Raven sonrió con lujuria. —Eso espero Gar, no creo que seas un hombre que solo brinda un solo orgasmo ¿No? —Mordió su labio inferior con la intención de provocarlo e incitarlo.

Y obviamente lo hizo.

Atrapó los labios de la chica una vez más en la noche solo que esta vez un poco más lento y relajado, era un caballero después de todo y esperaría para que Raven recuperara sus energías para así, tener otras rondas de sexo.

Pasados 10 minutos en los que Raven ya había recuperado las fuerzas, el pausado beso cambió rápidamente. Este nuevo beso era exigente y apasionado deseándolo todo él uno del otro, las manos de Chico Bestia no podían estarse quietas pues tanto tiempo deseando y ahora por fin la haría suya.

Con sus instintos animales desenfrenándose, reclamó el cuerpo de Raven como su mujer y sus manos viajaron desde sus suaves muslos hasta sus generosos pechos con los cuales se divirtió apretándolos. Restregando lentamente su endurecido miembro en la entrada de la hechicera, gruño de placer percibiendo lo humedecida que estaba, además que el olor que emanaba lo estaba volviendo cada vez más descontrolado y ansioso por penetrarla. La vio directo a los ojos y le sonrió juguetón con tintes lujuriosos.

—¿Estás lista para lo siguiente Raven? Porque pienso hacerte el amor hasta que pierdas la razón.

Raven mordió su hinchado labio inferior provocadoramente, esas palabras encendieron todo su interior. Placer y amor eran cosas que se le habían negado por su demoniaca procedencia, pero esta noche tuvo lo mejor de ambos y eso que aun falta.

Observó con lujuria como Chico Bestia se deshacía de sus boxer's y dejaba expuesto su erecto pene. Este sonrió con arrogancia al ver como su chica lo devoraba con la mirada, pues aunque él no era un empático supuso que era lo que ella estaba pensando.

—¿Y? —Pregunto mutante.

Raven relamió y mordió sus labios ¿Subirle más el ego a /su/ idiota?... —Eres… Muy dotado. —¿Por qué no?

Su polla se alzó orgullosa por tal halago, más aún viniendo de Rachel. Sin hacerse esperar más, se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica sonriendo pues calzaba perfectamente ahí. Frente a frente ambos pudieron apreciar de mejor manera sus excitados rostros, pues sentían como sus sexos rozaban libremente hasta que Chico Bestia recordó algo importante en el momento menos adecuado.

—Mierda no tengo un condón.

Mentalmente Raven se dio un facepalm, hasta le dieron ganas de reírse en la cara de él... Pero no.

—Tranquilo, no estoy en mis días fértiles y cualquier cosa puedo hacer algún hechizo, en caso de emergencia.

Se miraron con complicidad y el chico verde sonrió ampliamente, las mejores noticias de su puta vida.

Así que sin ningún impedimento más, tomó su endurecido miembro y lo acomodó en la entrada de Raven, quien tomó sus mejillas y acercó su rostro para atrapar sus labios en un ardiente beso. Garfield respondió en el acto mientras empujaba lentamente hacia adentro, arrancando un profundo gemido de la chica quien enterró sus uñas en la caliente piel verde de su amante. Con cada empuje los gemidos de Rachel aumentaban su volumen y agradecía eternamente que estuvieren solos en la Torre.

Cuando pensó /Erróneamente/ Que él ya había entrado por completo en ella, empujó más profundamente una nueva embestida que la hizo totalmente añicos, Raven arqueo su espalda gritando de placer, Chico Bestia rió despacito.

—¿Todo bien nena?

Asintió. —No pares… —Suplicó jadeante.

Rasguñó su espalda con lujuria y alzando sus blancas piernas, las enredo en la cintura del mutante para atraerlo aun más a ella, mientras Chico Bestia comenzaba a balancear sus caderas contra Rachel, quien gritaba y se arqueaba con cada nueva deliciosa embestida, adorando como el placer recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo y hacía que se retorciera y temblara por tanto goce.

—Oh mierda, Raven te sientes tan bien.

Sus embestidas comenzaron a tomar mayor velocidad aumentando la deliciosa fricción provocada por penetrarla. Chico Bestia comenzó a besar y morder su cuello importándole nada dejarla llena de marcas, pues desde ahora ella era suya, su propiedad. Al leer esos pensamientos y por raro que parezca, a ella no le molesto en lo más mínimo, le gustaba la sensación de ser reclamada por él.

Hubo un momento en el cual dentro de todo ese éxtasis y lujuria, las miradas de ambos se encontraron y aunque ninguno de los dos paro sus movimientos fue tan grande la conexión que pareciera que todo a su alrededor se detuvo en el tiempo. Raven alzo lentamente sus manos y acarició el sudado y sonrojado rostro de su hombre, sonriendo mientras le rebotaban los pechos por las embestidas. Él besó las palmas de su mujer con un cariño único, admiró su rostro y le dedico una sonrisa encantadora.

—H-Hey Rae…

Bajo un poco la velocidad de su penetración para llamar su atención, pero las embestidas seguían siendo iguales o más intensas que las anteriores, le encantaba la sensación de llegar a lo más profundo de ella y no dejaría de hacerlo.

—¿Q-Que sucede? ¿Por qué parast-.. ¡Aah~!

Gar rió entre dientes. —Te quiero decir algo.

—¿Y crees que este es el ¡Ngh~!… —Un jadeo se coló en su oración mientras sus dedos comenzaban a enredarse en su cabello verde, en secreto amaba que fuera tan sedoso. — … ¿Crees que este es e-el momento adecuado?

Chico Bestia lo medito un momento y después solo sonrió mostrando sus blancos colmillos. Sip, era el momento adecuado.

—¿Y qué quieres decirme?

El muchacho verde fue nuevamente por sus labios y antes de besarla, estando a escasos milímetros de distancia, sonrió. —Te amo Rae.

Si las pálidas mejillas de Raven ya estaban sonrosadas, esto había logrado que su sonrojo superara todos los niveles de sonrojos de la existencia. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y Chico Bestia detuvo paulatinamente sus embestidas pues no parecía el momento, no todavía.

Rachel mordió sus labios y lentamente una suave sonrisa comenzó a apoderarse de sus labios, hasta crear la sonrisa más bella que en su vida vio Garfield.

Mimó con calma sus mejillas y quitó un par de mechones verdes que se pegaron a su frente debido al sudor, luego de eso dijo: —Yo también te amo Gar.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse mientras sus ojos chispeaban por la emoción y alegría que sentían en ese momento, se regalaron las mejores sonrisas y una vez más en la noche, unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso. Retomaron nuevamente las profundas embestidas y aunque la pasión, éxtasis y lujuria siguiesen dominando en el ambiente, se integraba un nuevo e igual de poderoso sentimiento: El amor.

Era la velada perfecta.

Chico Bestia comenzó a arremeter con una velocidad que enorgullecería a Kid Flash, mientras la besaba con una pasión feroz, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez, dejando hileras de besos por todo su bello rostro mientras Raven lo abrazaba por el cuello y le susurraba al oído lo mucho que lo amaba, además que juguetonamente de vez en cuando le decía "Señor Logan" mientras besaba sus sensibles orejas, esto lo hizo sonreír divertido.

Minutos después puntos brillantes explotaron detrás de los parpados de Raven quien había alcanzado el clímax, disfrutando el orgasmo que recorrió todo su cuerpo como exquisita electricidad, mientras arqueaba su espalda y contraía su interior. La sensación de cómo la vagina de su chica presionaba su miembro fue increíblemente deliciosa para Chico Bestia, quien al dar la última estocada contra el sexo de su chica también sintió la delicia de su propio orgasmo. Se corrió dentro de ella gruñendo sensualmente su nombre con voz grave y extasiada.

Cayó como peso muerto sobre el cuerpo de Rachel ocultando su rostro en la curvatura de su blanquecino cuello e intentando recuperar el aliento, ella le abrazó con cariño y no le incomodo el peso extra o que la aplastara. Era más pesado que ella, obvio, pero era eso mismo lo que le gustaba. Disfrutó sentir su agitada respiración y como sus pieles se rozaban.  
No quería que se moviera nunca. Podría quedarse así para siempre.

Para siempre duró 2 minutos y después que Garfield saliera de ella se recostó a su lado mientras la hechicera se acomodaba en su fuerte pecho, subiendo con sus poderes las sabanas para cubrirse la mitad de ambos cuerpos. Ella cerró un momento los ojos para descansar.

El mutante rodeo sus hombros y dejo un tierno beso en su sudada frente, sonriente a más no poder.

—¿Te dije que te amo cierto?

Rachel negó divertida, sonriendo levemente. —Lo acabas de hacer. —De apoco su voz volvía a su timbre monótono de siempre.

—¿Y te quedo claro?

Asintió.

—Rae…

—¿Hmm?

El pulso de Chico Bestia pareció volver a agitarse y esto preocupó un poco a la empática, quien alzo la vista para verlo directamente.

—Gar ¿Pasa algo? Tu pulso aumen-…

Él la silenció con sus dedos sobre sus labios. —No te enojes, pero quiero decirte algo y necesito que no me interrumpas.

Nuevamente Rachel asintió.

—Bien… —Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dio valor a si mismo. —Ya te dije que te amo ¿Cierto? Pero… —El cambia forma se sonrojo furiosamente y comenzó a tartamudear sin poder unir las ideas. Al ver que sus palabras no salían, se exaspero. —¡Oh al diablo! ¡Quiero que seas mi novia!

Prácticamente le había gritado en toda la cara (Lo que la molestó un pelín) Pero prefirió pasarlo por alto pues habían otras prioridades en ese momento.

—Me lo pudiste haber pedido sin el baño ¿Sabias? —Dijo limpiando sus mejillas por la saliva que Chico Bestia le salpico.

Él se sonrojo avergonzado. —Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. Y por tu pregunta…—Bajó la mirada abochornada, tomó la sabana y cubrió la mitad de su ruborizado rostro. —S-Si quiero.

¿Es que acaso esta noche podía ser mejor?

Totalmente dichoso por lo que escuchaba, se abalanzo contra su ahora **/Por fin/** novia y la estrechó en un cálido abrazo, llenando su rostro de besos.

—¡Oh Rae, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo!

Ella quería parecer molesta por su reacción infantil e inmadura, pero falló.

—Gar me estás aplastando. —Mencionó con tintes burlones en su monótona voz.

Él quito su peso de encima pero seguía abrazándola posesivamente, susurrándole lo mucho que la amaba, que se esforzaría para hacerla feliz y además que bromeaba diciendo que algún día contaría un chiste que la haga reír. Rae solo se regocijo en su lugar y sintió como un sentimiento cálido se instalaba en su pecho. Que sensación más reconfortante.

Se quedaron abrazados un par de horas más, hablando y platicando de cualquier cosa, planeando futuras citas y conociendo un poco más del otro, aunque siendo honestos, ambos conocían todo del otro.

* * *

Eran las 5:53 de la mañana y ninguno de los dos había dormido.

Se había quedado platicando y hablando amenamente de trivialidad, anécdotas y cosas del pasado, disfrutando al máximo de la situación. Si bien antes se llevaban "un poco mejor", nunca habían tenido una conversación tan única, espontanea y honesta como la de hoy.

—Así que Aqualand después de tener sexo olía a pescado. —Se burló Garfield riendo entretenido por esa información.

Raven intento no reírse de su ex, pero terminó uniéndose a las risas solo que de manera más delicada y no tan escandalosa.

—Gar me prometiste no decirle esto a nadie. —Advirtió la hechicera, si bien era su ex terminaron en buenos términos y era un buen amigo.

El muchacho verde en cambio, hizo un tierno y berrinchudo puchero. —Oh vamos Rae ¡Esto es oro puro! ¡El titán perfecto tiene un desperfecto!

—Si le dices a alguien yo le diré a todos que Terra gemía como un ratón y que tenía las axilas peludas.

Chico Bestia enmudeció en el acto.  
Le ganó.  
Jaque Mate.

¡Oh! Eso le recuerda algo…

Miró el techo unos minutos y una extraña sonrisa adornó los labios del ahora novio de la empática, cosa que le llamó la atención ¿Y ahora que recordó?

—¿Por qué sonríes? —Inquirió Rachel.

Salió de su ensoñación y volteo a verla, riendo con algo de ironía. —¿Te das cuenta que todo esto empezó porque te gane en el ajedrez?

Rae sonrió levemente.

— _Conocimiento_ quiere la revancha. —Mencionó fingiendo indignación, mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su novio.

—¿Es con apuesta?

Una muy pequeña sonrisa se asomó por los labios de Raven, quien observó el vestido de Maid botado en el suelo, junto a la ropa de Gar y la idea de una apuesta no parecía tan mala ahora.  
Pudo ver sus bragas colgando de un mueble y los bóxers de Chico Bestia a los pies de la cama ¿Quién lo pensaría no?

—¿Y qué apostaríamos... Señor Logan?

Garfield sonrió lascivo y sus manos descendieron sensualmente por la espalda de la chica hasta instalarse en su trasero, el cual masajeo divertido. Raven solo alzo su mirada lujuriosa y mordió su labio inferior coquetamente.

—¿Qué te parece si el que pierde hace todo lo que el otro quiera? —Propuso enfatizando en el "todo".

Sonrieron con complicidad mientras se acercaban para besarse.

Quizás otra ronda de sexo no vendría mal.

* * *

Después de haber tenido la Torre T para ellos solos por 1 semana (Y estrenas mas de algún) Ya no estaban solos. Cyborg había vuelto ayer en la noche y la parejita **R** ob **S** tar estarían en la Torre en 2 horas más, pues la ventisca por fin había terminado.

—¿Y? ¿Que hizo el par de tortolitos en mi ausencia? —Preguntó burlonamente el moreno sin mirarlos, estaba haciendo girar unos panqueques en el aire.

Chico Bestia y Raven compartieron miradas y sonrieron lascivamente.

—Jugamos ajedrez. —Dijeron al unisono.

* * *

¡COLORÍN COLORADO ESTA HISTORIA SE HA ACABO! ¡Y TODOS VIVIERON FELICES TENIENDO SEXO! «3 /o/... Okno, no me hagan caso. Llevo muchos días sin dormir bien y mi salud mental es inestable por tantos exámenes, es cuestión de tiempo para que empiece a hablar imbecilidades c: (?).

 **Como dije arriba disfruté la vida escribiendo este fic Lemmonoso, pero disfruté más escribiendo las situaciones «3**

 **||QUEJA PANSHOSA:** ¿Se han fijado que nadie ocupa la magia de Raven como anticonceptivo? ¿Oh que nunca ponen a Mento como un "padre" preocupado (Muy a su manera) Y no como un patán con odio infinito a Gar? ¿Oh a CB no como un arrastrado de Rae y aprovechándose de la situación para su conveniencia? ¿Oh poner a Cy y Raven en situaciones que no sea solo el Auto-T? ¿Oh que siempre ponen a CB y Raven como vírgenes en su primera vez teniendo sexo? ¿Oh que no ocupan mucho el sexo oral femenino? ¡Y LA PEOR! ¿¡QUE SIEMPRE HACEN UN SOLO ORGASMO!?

Con esta ultima estoy un poco mas resentida. Osea pipul, BB un semental po' neña ¿Como le va a dar un solo orgasmo a nuestra sensual mitad demonio? Es como que tienen sexo y se duermen ¿Y la charla after sex? También me gusta mucho hacer situaciones graciosas/reales en el pleno acto sexual: Charlas, risas, conversaciones, no hay condón (?) **. ||**

Ya eso.  
 **F** elicidad, **A** mor y mucho **L** emmon para ustedes :)  
¡ **P** ansha **O** ut!

 **PD:** _Tengo mas proyectos en proceso, solo esperen_ « _3_

 **¿Se merece un Review?**


End file.
